Smiles
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: <html><head></head>Mizar had found his twin and all was well. They had begun learning everything about each other. Mizar thought he knew everything about Layla, until he found out that a smile and bright eyes can hide a persons darkest secrets...</html>


**Wow I am on fire today! I have made a forum, posted a new chapter in two stories and made a one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

* * *

><p>It had only been a week when the newest twins almost knew each other like the back of their hands. Mizar smiled more and he retained all memory of his past life. He grew protective of his 30 second younger sister and Layla became protective of him. They got along quite well considering they had only just found out about each other.<p>

"Reginald, you realise, we have been together for fourteen years and it has taken us that long to know each other perfectly."

"Yes Rio. What are you getting at?" Reginald, better known as shark, pointed out.

"I am pointing out that Mizar and Layla have been around each other for only seven years, past life included, and it took them only a week to get to know each other properly." Rio found this strange. Shark had his secrets and Rio had hers but it seemed as if Layla and Mizar had none.

"Hey Rio!" The Kastle twins were greeted by the cheerful blue eyes and smiles of Mizar and Layla.

"What's up!" Mizar looked at Rio questioningly.

"Umm the sky?" Rio and Layla face palms.

"Brother it's an expression. It means what's going on." Layla says sighing. She was more familiar on human customs than her brother.

"Ohhh well then not much." Mizar replies grinning. Layla mutters under her breath, 'sometimes I worry about you...'

"What's going on with you guys?" Layla asks smiling and sitting down on the grass besides the two.

"Nothing really. It's been pretty average lately."

"Your screaming in the morning is not what I would call 'average'" Shark mutters.

"I only scream because you dump ice cold buckets of water on my head!" Rio says half yelling.

"Well sorry if I find it funny. Everyone else seems to find it funny. Even Dumon." Shark says with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Dumon found that funny? Wow it must've been pretty funny." Mizar smirks. A red tick mark appears on Rio's forehead. She was clearly annoyed.

"Ummm how about we play truth or dare?" Layla says in hopes of getting rid of the tension.

"You know what that sounds like fun! I will go first! Layla, truth or dare!" Rio says smiling.

"Umm truth."

"Do you hide anything from Mizar? Cause it seems like you don't." Layla smiles.

"Yes I do keep things from him. But only because it would hurt him if he knew. My turn, Mizar truth or dare?"

"I think I will go truth."

"Do you think Kite and yourself are friends?" Layla says quizzically.

"Yes of course. Rio truth or dare?" Mizar wasn't familiar with human customs but he did know how to play truth or dare, Layla learnt that the hard way.

"Truth." Rio's reply came after a few seconds of thinking.

"Why do we keep picking truth?" Mizar says exasperated, clearly wanting for there to be a dare.

"Maybe because we can think of somethings that are really evil for dares." She says shrugging her shoulders, "Reginald, Truth or dare?"

"Because you scaredy cats keep picking truth I go dare." Rio grins evilly.

"I dare you to let Mizar tease you hair." Mizar grins and Shark frowns and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Why am I even playing, that's right. I'm not."

"Okay then I choose Layla instead. Truth or dare?"

"Umm I will go truth." Layla says after a minute of thought.

"Why do you always cover your arms? I have never seen the skin on your arms." Rio asks.

"Because they get burnt easily." She lied smoothly. She said it as easily as saying the truth was. Mizar could tell she was lying though. He would have to ask her about that later.

* * *

><p><strong>Half hour later...<strong>

The two blonde twins had both came home after finishing the game with Rio.

"Layla?"

"Yes Mizar?" She looks at her older brother gently.

"You lied earlier. Why do you actually cover up your arms?" Layla sighed.

"Before I came to Heartland I had my father and mother. They were both very kind. When my mother died in a car crash my father started abusing me. He did horrible things to me day in, day out Mizar. Somedays it was just too much to handle." Layla rolled up both of her sleeves of her sweater and Mizar gasped at what saw. Horizontal cuts started at her wrists and ended at her elbows.

"You know, I had dreams of our past life and I saw you and Hogosha and Jinlong. They were very good dreams. They kept me alive through all the pain. But a few times the pain was way too strong." She looked at the ground.

"What do you mean it was way too strong?" Mizar asks, deeply concerned for his younger sister.

"I tried suicide five times Mizar. None of them worked. I tried walking in front of a car but the car stopped in time. I tried drowning myself but my father pulled me out of the water by my hair. I tried overdosing on pills but I was sent to hospital before I could die. I tried cutting too deep but I was never able to do it enough times. Those dreams stopped me." Mizar remained silent before he wrapped his arms around his twin. He was lightly crying.

"Promise me that you will never try any of those things ever again." Layla starts crying into her brother's shoulder.

"I promise. But what if he comes back to get me?"

"I promise he will never be able to step foot near you ever again because I will always be in his way."

"I love you brother. I love you so much. Never leave me again." Layla sobbed into Mizar's shoulder.

"I love you to. And I promise I will never ever leave you again." Mizar pulls away and wipes Layla's eyes with his thumbs.

"Do you want to get ice cream Mizar? I think that will make us feel better." Mizar looks stunned.

"You read my mind. How did you know?" The twins smile.

"Two bodies, one mind." Layla smiles and rolls down her sleeves. Mizar acquires a grin. "What are you grinning about?" Layla says smirking.

"No powers involved but... Race you to the ice cream shop! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Mizar says zooming off.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start and I can't use my powers!" With that Layla ran off after Mizar. No one could ever match the smiles that the twins wore as they ran all the way down the street, not even Yuma. After all, they were twins and that meant double everything, including their happiness. Especially double their appetites for ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
